Insanity Season Three: Toby's Pack
by Wolfen-Ways
Summary: To find out about the secrets of the werewolf, Toby must form a pack of his own kind. But will the only Protectors that remain survive, or be forced to join their former friend's cult?
1. Prologue: Fate

I have arrived with the third season of the Insanity saga! Now, this one focuses on Toby, but I'll only have the Yu-Gi-Oh gang in this fic along with him. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Winter was falling upon Domino City. White fluffy snowflakes twirled and danced through the air before landing on the ground to join the packaged troop of the frozen water. Children raced through the icy streets of the city, throwing snowballs or shopping with their parents. The Protectors of Domino, the guardians of the city, had gone on vacation, while Yugi and the Pharaoh stayed in Domino, along with Joey Wheeler, Tea Gardener, Tristan Taylor, and a member of the Protectors, Toby Dicey.

They were all seated in the Kame Turtle Game Shop, warming themselves after an epic snowball fight, in which Joey and Toby had teamed up to try and defeat the Pharaoh and Yugi. To sum it up, the Dog and the Wolf lost.

"Man, it's freezing out there," Joey remarked, rubbing his hands together to create warmth. "I'm just glad you guys didn't leave me outside for the evening."

"Yeah, right, Joey," Yugi laughed. "Just be glad you're not lying in a pile of snow right now after the Pharaoh and I beat both you and Toby!" The Pharaoh chuckled, moving towards a tray of steaming mugs on the coffee table. He grabbed himself a cup, taking a few slow sips. The others took the rest of the mugs, enjoying the silence that fell around them.

"I'll see you guys later," Toby whispered, standing up from the couch, moving away from the fire. "I have to go do some things."

"You'd better be careful," the Pharaoh warmed. "It's a full moon tonight." Toby nodded, grabbing his coat from the coat rack. He waved quickly, wrapped the coat around him, and left the game shop.

Christmas lights blinked along the streets, lining the store fronts. Children had to weave their way around sightseers, including Toby. The Protector member admired the decorations, unaware that the sun had already faded, transforming day into the night. It seemed that time had stopped in its tracks as Toby's body began to twist and turn. It seemed to last for an eternity, but after a while, in Toby's place, a werewolf stood, its eyes glaring at each civilian. He noticed a woman in the distance, her long blonde hair tossing behind her. Her deep violet eyes gazed at a diamond bracelet while she zipped up her indigo jacket.

The werewolf bounded towards her, snarling. The woman turned, seeing the animal, and screamed.

"What are you?" she gasped out, her breath in short bursts. "_Who _are you?" The werewolf chuckled, fingering her body with one of its claws.

"You should know by now, Mai," he whispered, wrapping a furred arm around her. "You need to accept your fate." Mai Valentine broke out of the animal's grip, but he took hold of her arm tightly. She struggled to break free, her eyes staring hard into the dark crimson eyes of the thing that held her.

"My fate?" she inquired slowly, falling to the ground. "What do you mean?" Again, the werewolf fingered her body, trailing up from her arm to her neck.

"To join the pack…" The beast leaned its head towards her neck, maw revealing long, sharp fangs. "But, don't fret. The pain won't last long…" All that could be heard from Mai Valentine was a loud scream, along with the sound of flesh tearing off her body.

What will happen now that Toby has bitten Mai? Will she become a werewolf? Will the remaining Protectors be able to save both her and Toby? Find out in chapter two, The Pack Begins.

Review please!


	2. The Pack Begins

The second chapter of Insanity Season Three is now underway! After the attack on Mai, Toby has started a pack of his own kind. Will Mai be able to help him? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Beneath the full moon, Toby and Mai stood beneath a streetlamp, blood flowing down the werewolf's maw. A large rip in Mai's neck revealed that the beast had torn away the skin, but the muscle remained. She was pressing a piece of fabric against the wound to stop the blood flow.

"You're lucky, Mai," Toby growled, watching her with his dark eyes. "Few victims that I have attacked survived without the proper first aid assistance. I guess the reason I bit you first was…" His voice slowly trailed away while Mai's gaze seemed to waver. "Well, I want you to be the alpha female in my pack."

"Your pack?" she inquired softly, her violet eyes seeming to mist beneath the full moon's light. "Why choose me? Of all women?"

"You seemed perfect to play the part to be my alpha female," Toby replied, beginning to finger her body once more with his claws. "You have the right body… And you seem impervious to the pain of other people. You won't care of who is to die or not." He looked up at the moon, his eyes seeming to penetrate its surface. "It's funny. Usually, under the full moon, I go crazy. But tonight, I seem to be becoming less berserk than I used to be."

"Well, maybe," Mai whispered softly, placing her head into his brown fur. "You're accepting that you'll soon have a pack. And I shall help you." She smiled seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck. "My alpha male…"

-**The next morning**-

Both Mai and Toby were still on the snow covered streets, lying next to each other, arms wrapped around each other. Their bodies were close together, as if they were two lovers. Toby stood up, his coat beside him. Wrapping the warm fabric around his bare body, he left Mai on the sidewalk, a wicked smile crossing his face.

"Soon, my alpha female," he whispered to himself, his eyes glowing brightly. "Soon, this town shall belong to us… Along with the remaining Protectors of Domino… However, I fear that you will have a hard time grasping your newfound abilities… Oh, well. It will be easy to get used to. Such as I did."

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

Joey Wheeler, along with Yugi and the Pharaoh, sat staring at the television at a news report.

"Just last night, a young woman was attacked by what she describes as a large wolf," the news reporter stated. "She is in stable condition, but part of her neck was torn away. She's expected to make a full recovery. She was found earlier this morning on the sidewalk of Main Street." The screen then showed the picture of Mai Valentine, which made Joey stand up quickly.

"You think it was Toby who did that to her?" he growled, clenching his fist.

"I'm guessing, seeing how the reporter said the she was attacked by a large wolf," Yugi replied, reclining to the back of the couch.

"I'll make sure that Toby will pay for doing that to her!" Joey shouted, staring hard at the picture of Mai that was still upon the screen. "But, what if she becomes one of his kind?"

"I don't know, Joey…" Yugi whispered, looking out the window. "I don't know."

What will happen now that Mai and Toby have spoken of why she was bitten? And will Mai become a werewolf? Find out in chapter three, First Full Moon.

Review please!


	3. The First Full Moon

The third chapter of Insanity Season Three is now underway! Mai has accepted to become Toby's alpha female, but will she be able to handle the first transformation? And who will they target next to form their pack? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The news report about the attack on Mai filled Joey Wheeler with anger. He believed that Toby was the one that attacked her, and hurt her. Outside the game shop, he was practicing with a longsword, slashing the air with rage and hatred. As he continued, Yugi stepped outside, wearing a large coat. When Joey cut the air again, he nearly made a gash on Yugi's face. He stopped swinging long enough to stare at his friend.

"You alright, Yuge?" he asked him, placing the sword inside a sheath he had looped around his jeans. Yugi nodded lightly, noticing the hilt of the sword. It was gold with a bit of silver on the cross guard and on the rain guard. Joey sighed, stepped towards Yugi's left side. "I'm sorry. I'm just so mad right now… Mai's become a werewolf, and I wasn't there to save her!" He punched the outside wall of the shop, rubbing his face.

"I'm sure you'll be able to save her, Joey," Yugi whispered, placing his hand on his friend's palm. "You always do." Joey smiled, glancing down at his sword.

"I just hope I don't have to use this on here…" he muttered, walking back into the shop.

-**Later that night, Main Street**-

"So, we meet again, my alpha female," Toby chuckled, watching the snow flurry around their faces. Mai just stared off into the distance, her violet eyes filled with worry.

"I don't know about this…" she gasped, her breath appearing in front of her. "I'm worried I might hurt you when the full moon rises."

"Don't fret, my dear," Toby replied, wrapping his arm around her. "I'll be there to guide you. If I got through the first transformation, so can you. Remember, we must start our pack soon." Mai nodded, and they made their way to the outskirts of the city, so that way, Mai wouldn't harm anyone and cause a panic.

-**Outskirts**-

As the trees towered over Mai and Toby, the full moon shone through the branches, making them glisten like Christmas lights. The light fell upon Mai's body, which began convulsing. Her skeleton began to twist and turn, the sound of bones crunching filling the air. She began to scream in pain, while Toby just placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Don't try to fight it," he soothed her gently. "Let your pain be your strength. Let it course through you, and let it take control." Her screams still continued while Toby still tried to guide her through the process. Light golden fur began to appear over her skin, her face lengthening into a wolf's structure. Her fingernails changed into claws, her eyes filled with pain and anger. She was breathing heavily after the transformation ended, tears flowing down her new face. She fell to the ground, letting the snow gather into her fur.

"It's over," Toby whispered, still in his human form. "Welcome to your new world, Mai Valentine. You are now the alpha female werewolf." Mai was growling in a low tone, opening her violet eyes. They were narrowed in both pain and sorrow.

"Why did it have to be so painful?" she asked him, her eyes welling up with tears. "Tell me."

"You'll get used to it," Toby replied, smiling. "Just as I did. It took me a while, but eventually, I didn't feel any pain when transforming. I shall be there to guide you, my dear. Now then, we have to make a choice:

"Who to make part of our pack next?"

What will happen now that Mai has gone through her first transformation? Who will they convert next? Find out in chapter four, Claw and Sword.

Review please!


	4. Claw and Sword

The fourth chapter of Insanity Season Three is now underway! Now that Mai has gotten through her first transformation, both she and Toby plan to target someone to expand their pack. Who will they choose? And how is Joey still reacting to Mai's attack? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

The darkness of the night surrounded the city, the moon shining down upon the citizens that were either at the bar or worked at night. Mai and Toby trudged through the snow covered streets, street lamps lighting their way. Mai still couldn't get over her first transformation as a werewolf, the pain that coursed through her body. She grabbed hold of both of her arms, shivering in the cold wind.

"Mai, you did wonderful at your first transformation," Toby admired, his deep green eyes staring up at her. "I'm sure that you'll get used to it in no time." Mai still didn't want to think about that ever again. But she knew that she had to, in order to help Toby expand his pack.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

Outside the shop, Joey and the Pharaoh were practicing with their swords. Joey held his longsword firmly in his hands, swinging it around in the air. He admired the blade thoroughly, charging towards the Pharaoh, his eyes narrowed.

"Joey, you need to calm down," Atem panted, lowering his weapon, a broadsword. "I know you're still upset about the attack on Mai, but you need to not lose your temper."

"Why do you think that, Pharaoh?" Joey growled, putting his sword away in the scabbard. "Sure, I'm angry. But that doesn't mean I can't stop being mad about it!" He stormed away from the shop into the cold night. "I'm going to get something to ease my mind…"

-**Downtown Domino**-

Mai stopped in her tracks, snowflakes flying around her face like small stinging bees. A small smile crossed her face as she tore off her coat.

"Joey's approaching…" she whispered, her body being bathed in moonlight. "He'll be perfect in our pack, my love." She felt her body turn and twist, changing into the werewolf form, but she didn't scream. She just smiled wickedly. Even while the transformation was complete, her fangs poked from her maw in a smile.

"I'll let you handle him, Mai," Toby muttered, moving away from her. "I'll return you to, alpha female." With that, he stepped into a nearby bar to grab a non-alcoholic drink. Mai stood in the middle of the street, which seemed to have not a soul around. On the other side of the street, Joey stood there, staring at the werewolf that met him.

"Mai…?" he whispered as the beast lunged towards him, snarling. He pulled out his longsword, the blade gleaming in the moonlight. "Tell me something, Mai. Why did you get attacked by Toby?"

"To join his pack," she growled, swiping her claws at his chest. He dodged the attack, thrusting his sword towards her. "You don't plan to kill me, do you, Joseph?"

"No," Joey replied, slashing the air. "But that doesn't mean I can't hurt you!" He shouted out a cry, and continued to thrust his sword towards her furred body. What he didn't know was that Toby was exiting the bar, carrying a mug filled with hot coffee. When he saw what was going on with his alpha female, he dropped the glass and rushed towards Joey, eyes glowing.

"Stay away from her," he rasped, his voice changed. "Or else we'll have to kill you."

"Toby, I thought we wanted him in our pack," Mai whispered, rubbing her head against his shoulder. "Or do you want to find someone else?" Toby sighed, still holding Joey by the neck.

"Fine then, Mai. You can convert him." Mai nodded, and Toby dropped Joey onto the snowy ground. His sword fell out of his hand, landing near his side. The werewolf leaned her fang filled maw towards the frightened swordsman, and sank her teeth into his flesh, creating a bite mark. Joey screamed in pain as Mai released her grip. Above them, the sun was slowly rising over the buildings.

"Welcome to the pack, my dear Joey…" Mai grinned, blood flowing down her mouth as she reverted to her human form. "I always knew you were a dog, both inside and out…"

What will happen now that Joey was dragged into the pack? Will he target his former friends to join? Find out in chapter five, Night on the Town.

Review please!


	5. Night on the Town

The fifth chapter of Insanity Season Three is now underway! Mai and Toby now have Joey in their possession! Will Yugi and the Pharaoh, Atem, be able to cope with this? And who will the werewolves target to bring into their pack next? Read on and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

Toby, Mai, and Joey made their way through the maze of the city, recruiting and converting innocent citizens into werewolves, including Ryou and his yami, the Kaiba brothers, Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor, and others. By day, they remained their normal human selves, but beneath a full moon, the werewolves all gathered before their alpha male and female, Toby and Mai. Toby was slowly converting the entire city, including Tristan and Tea without Yugi and the Pharaoh knowing.

However, their next target was the King of Games himself.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

Yugi sat by the window, watching snowflakes fall down from the heavens. The light of the fire warmed the shop, crackling merrily. But Yugi didn't pay any attention. He was too busy searching for Joey, Tea, and Tristan. They had been gone for the past few nights.

"I'm worried, Pharaoh," he whispered, a bowl of soup sitting near him. He wasn't hungry. "I just want to know that Tea, Joey, and Tristan are safe."

"But if Toby's out there, we could have a problem," Atem replied, taking the bowl away. "What if he converted them into werewolves?"

"Then, we'll have to fight." Yugi turned towards the window again only to see the face of Joey peering at him. He fell off the window seat, but quickly stood up to meet his friend.

"Joey, where have you been?" he inquired him, letting his friend into the shop. "We've missed you these past few nights."

"Oh, I've been around," Joey growled deeply, his eyes narrowing at the Pharaoh. "Hey, can I speak with the Pharaoh outside? It's important. _And private_." Yugi didn't like the way his best friend said those words. But he nodded anyway. With that, the Pharaoh and Joey stepped outside the shop, snow flying around them.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about, Joey?" Atem asked him, noticing a wicked grin on Joey's face. "And why didn't you want Yugi to join us?"

"The fact is, _Pharaoh_," Joey snarled, the last word filled with a sort of evil. "You seem to be perfect to join a little…cult that I, Tea, and Tristan are a part of."

"Cult?" Atem wondered, the grin on Joey's face getting wider. "What sort of cult?" That was when he noticed the bite mark on Joey's neck. "You joined Toby, didn't you?!" The blonde laughed loudly as his clothes began to rip apart.

"Precisely, Pharaoh…" Joey hissed, dark blonde fur appearing on his skin. "Only because Mai was with him. I decided to join him, and help him expand his pack." Atem pulled his sword out, but before he could make a move, he felt two strong grips on his arms. He looked to his left and right, seeing two familiar werewolves holding him firmly. One of them turned out to be Ryou, who had white fur all over his body. The other was Tea, her blue eyes narrowing darkly. The Pharaoh struggled to break free, but the beasts held him tightly. In front of him, Toby padded slowly up towards his face.

"Take him to the Den," he growled, turning his back, leading them away from the Game Shop.

Yugi watched this from the inside of the shop, shaking violently.

-**The Den**-

The Den was an abandoned office building, next to a bar in downtown Domino. The werewolves were gathered around Toby, who had the Pharaoh chained to a cubicle. He grinned wickedly as the other werewolves began to chant something in another language.

"Now, Pharaoh," the alpha male smiled, leaning towards his neck. "Prepare to become king again…King of the Werewolves!" While the werewolves chanted louder, Toby sank his fangs into the Pharaoh's neck, causing him to scream out in pain. A few of the beasts began laughing loudly while the others chanted. The Pharaoh bowed his head, blood flowing down the wound.

"Yugi… I'm sorry."

What will happen now that the Pharaoh has joined with Toby? Will Yugi be able to save the city on his own? Find out in chapter six, Seven Days to the Wolves.

Review please!


	6. Seven Days to the Wolves

The sixth chapter of Insanity Season Three is now underway! Yugi is now the only human left in Domino, now that the entire city, including the Pharaoh, is following Toby in his cult. Will Yugi have to fight his friends on his own in order to save them? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

At the Kame Turtle Game Shop, Yugi wasn't faring very well, ever since the Pharaoh joined with Toby in his pack. The boy's hands trembled while he sat near the fire. His eyes reflected the light of the flames, tears flowing down his cheeks.

"Why did you have to join him, Pharaoh?" he whispered, the sounds of silence meeting him. "Why…"

-**The Den**-

Toby stood before the entire city, hands raised. The crowd cheered loudly, a few of the spectators howling. Mai stood beside him on the stage, her eyes narrowing darkly.

"Now, my pack," Toby cried out, silencing the cheering crowd. "We have full potential to control the world. However, one person stands in our way to achieve that. And if he kills me, it will remove the passed on curse that I carried over with you all. This person is Yugi Motou, the King of Games." The pack growled, snarled, and resumed cheering, while Toby and Mai just looked out at the crowd, smiling wickedly.

"Pharaoh Atem!" the alpha male called out, causing the Pharaoh to step up onto the stage. "Find your aibou, and bring him to use. Make sure he has his weapon… For the fight will be interesting." Atem nodded, and left the office building, his eyes glowing brightly in the darkness.

-**Kame Turtle Game Shop**-

Yugi rested on the couch, his eyes wide open. He couldn't sleep, knowing that Toby's pack was out looking for him. Beside him was a small glass of water. He picked it up, and sipped it. It didn't help him with his pain. He was alone. He sat up after hearing a knock on the door. He picked up a leftover broadsword that Atem had left behind in case of emergencies, and opened the door. His eyes flew wide when he saw the Pharaoh standing there. He slowly backed away.

"Yugi, I need you to come with me," Atem told him firmly, taking hold of his arm. "And make sure you have that sword. Toby wishes to speak with you." Yugi shook his head, continuing to back away from the Pharaoh. "Right now." He pulled hard on the boy's arm, dragging him out the door.

Sorry that this chapter was short. What will happen now that Yugi is being forced to come to The Den? Find out in chapter seven, Eternal Pack.

Review please!


	7. Eternal Pack

The seventh chapter of Insanity Season Three is now underway! Yugi has been forced to go with Atem to The Den and fight for his life. Will he survive, or join with the pack along with his friends? Read on, and find out!

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OC, and the saga. Thank you.

As the Pharaoh continued to haul Yugi towards the abandoned office building, Yugi noticed that the entire city stood before the front, Toby and Mai before them all. Toby spread out his arms, welcoming the Pharaoh back to his cult. Atem let go of Yugi's arm, causing him to land on the hard concrete, blood flowing down his face.

"Now, now, Pharaoh," Toby sneered, his eyes glowing brightly. "Don't harm the boy…_yet_. Remember, the full moon appears in a few moments, and we want his suffering to last us through the moments the full moon is high." Atem nodded, his eyes slowly narrowing in hatred. Yugi cringed in fear as he saw the pack, as well as Toby and Mai look towards the sky. Behind a few clouds, Yugi saw the outline of the silver moon. He shook his head, gripping the longsword's hilt tightly in his pale hands. He saw the entire city, as well as his friends, being bathed in the moonlight. Yugi slowly stood up, backing away as the humans transformed into what Toby made them: werewolves.

"Now, Yugi," Toby growled darkly, his eyes filled with rage. "Prepare to die." He pointed a claw at the trembling boy, and the pack leapt towards him. Yugi held his sword firmly in his shaking hands, and charged towards a nearby wolf, which turned out to be Joey. His eyes widened, seeing his former best friend as a beast. But Joey didn't feel any remorse as he lifted his left clawed hand into striking position. Yugi dodged the attack, and moved away from Joey, not wanting to harm him.

"If I go for Toby, and attack him," he whispered to himself, avoiding the other werewolves that appeared around him. "That would take the curse away from the entire city. But, I don't want to kill Toby. If I did, Kairi would be so ticked." He continued to weave through the crowd of wolves, but stopped. He saw a black werewolf with a red tail in front of him. He closed his eyes, feeling the Pharaoh's claws on his cheek, adding to the blood and pain from before. He screamed, slashing at his partner's body. It clashed with the black fur, crimson blood flying through the air, landing on the pavement. Atem howled in pain, clutching the wound.

"You…" he snarled, glaring. "You'll never survive…" Yugi just gripped his sword's hilt, eyes filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, Pharaoh," he whispered, charging towards the center of the pack, where Toby stood.

"So, you finally know of what happened to your friends," he chuckled. Yugi nodded, blood dripping from his face where the Pharaoh attacked him. "Doesn't matter. You'll never be able to bring them back to normal."

"Unless I attack you!" Yugi called out, aiming his sword towards Toby's stomach. "_Prepare to face your eternal repose_!" He raced towards the werewolf, sword raised high over his head. He slashed, moving around to find the right target. Toby just looked down at him, grinning.

"You poor fool," he laughed. "You're hesitating. You don't want to kill me. All because you're too innocent."

"Innocent, huh?" Yugi growled, his eyes burning. "_I'll show you innocent_!" He raced towards Toby at blinding speed, as if he was gliding along the asphalt. He struck Toby right in the stomach, blood flowing from the wound. Toby fell onto the ground, reverting to his human form. A smile was upon his face as Yugi held him in his arms.

"You passed the test, Yugi," he grinned. Yugi's eyes widened as blood poured through his hands. "We were hoping you would get this far without us helping you. So, in a way, you still need us, but you're capable of doing fighting on your own. We've taught you well." His eyes closed slowly, his head falling backward. His chest slowly rose and fell as Yugi picked him up from the ground. He saw that the city had returned to their normal forms.

"You're right, Toby," he whispered, shifting his weight to his shoulders. "I did pass." He saw the Pharaoh approaching him, and handed the unconscious werewolf to his friend.

"Will he be alright?" Atem asked his partner. Yugi nodded, turning towards Joey, Tristan, and Tea.

"He'll be fine. I'm sure of it."

What will happen now that the city is normal again? Will Toby learn more about his werewolf form? Find out in chapter eight, Secrets of the Moon.

Review please!


	8. Secrets of the Moon

The final chapter of Insanity Season Three is now underway! Now that Yugi saved the city from becoming werewolves for all eternity, they now wait for Toby to awaken. Will Toby reveal his troubled past? Read on, and find out!

This chapter is dedicated to my friend kilnorc, who helped me with these updates, as well as taking a shot at a FullMetal Alchemist fic with me. Here's to you! (gives Edward and Alphonse plushies)

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing but the story, my OCs, and the saga. Thank you.

Toby felt his eyes slowly open, his vision blurred. He lifted his head from the soft pillow he rested on, seeing Yugi, Atem, Joey, and the others crowded around him. He looked down, seeing his stomach wrapped in bandages, blood staining them. He held his forehead, groaning.

"What happened to me?" he muttered. Yugi placed a hand on his shoulder, a small smile coming to his face.

"Sorry," he apologized. "I was the one who stabbed you while you were a werewolf. You became unconscious after that." Toby nodded, remembering the pain from the sword.

"At least you saved the city, Yugi," he laughed, his breath in short gasps. "We knew that you would do it, even without the Pharaoh." His eyes gazed out the window, rain slowly falling down the glass. "After all this time, I thought I would never become a berserk werewolf around my friends…"

"What do you mean?" Atem inquired. "Did something happen before you came here to Domino?" The boy nodded slowly, still looking out the window.

"It all happened so fast…" he remembered, his voice barely in a whisper. "I nearly killed my stepsister…"

-**Flashback**-

_A young Toby raced along the streets of his old home, laughing while a young Kairi ran after him, carrying a long stick. Toby also had a stick in his hand, but it was a bit smaller. Only a night before, Toby was bitten by a wolf._

_"You'll never defeat me, knight!" Toby laughed wickedly, holding his stick in front of him like a sword. "I am the Dark Warrior, the most feared knight in the entire realm!" He slashed the air, moving towards Kairi in a rapid motion. They both clashed their "weapons" together, Toby keeping a strong grip on his stick. _

_"I'm afraid you'll fall to your death, Dark Warrior!" Kairi called out, knocking his stick away with her own. She held it in front of his heart, signifying his defeat. He laughed, standing up from the concrete. He brushed himself off, turning his head towards his older stepsister. _

_"You won…for the fifth time this week," he smiled, noticing the sun setting behind the houses of their neighborhood. "Let's get home." Kairi nodded, and ran in front of him, gaining speed. Toby narrowed his eyes, breaking into a run as well. _

_Later that night, while Kairi was sleeping, Toby decided to take a small night walk. He noticed the full moon in the sky when his neck starting ripping with pain. He grabbed hold of the bite mark, his skeleton twisting and turning. He screamed out in pain as dark brown fur began spreading throughout his body. His eyes changed from an emerald color to a dark crimson. A werewolf stood in his place. The animal sniffed the air, growled, and raced off towards a nearby home. _

_Inside, three boys were playing video games, the lights still on, even though it was around ten o'clock at night. They appeared to be around ten or eleven, older than Toby, who was nine. Their eyes were fixed on the screen, unaware that a werewolf was standing behind them. A low growling met their ears as they turned their heads, only to stare into the face of a wild beast. Throughout the house, all that was heard were their terrified screams, flesh ripping from their bodies, and snarling. _

_The beast stood before the dismembered bodies of the three boys, blood flowing down its snout. The crimson liquid matted down the fur as it turned its head. A girl, around twelve, stood in the doorway, her bright blue eyes wide at the sight that beheld her._

_"Toby…" she whispered, moving towards the werewolf. "Why did you do this…?" The werewolf growled lowly, and lunged at the girl. She dodged the claws, her eyes still wide at the boys around her. _

_"Stop it! You don't know what you're doing!" The animal's eyes widened, lowering its bloodied claws. Kairi still stood near it, trembling with fear. She nearly screamed when it placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, staring hard into her frightened eyes._

_"Forgive me," he rasped. "I should have told you about this. But, I can't control myself. It's the first night of this happening…"_

-**End flashback**-

"After that, I had to hide myself from her, in order to not try and kill her. I felt so reckless, insane, and angry. All of this, because of a stupid curse that was passed down through that wolf."

"Were you able to find the wolf that made you a werewolf?" Yugi wanted to know. Toby shook his head, lying back down on the pillow. He closed his eyes, remembering his stepsister's face from those years ago.

"Kairi, I'm sorry."

Was it a good ending?

Review please!


End file.
